The Marauder's Match
by InsaneAuthor44
Summary: The famous Marauders. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. The smartest boys Gryffindor has seen in ages, and the most likely to trick a sneaky Slytherin. However, they seem to have met their match this year...
1. Chapter 1

"Sammy!" A shrill voice called out over the hustle and bustle of King's Cross station. I turned on my heel at the sound of my name, and found my muggle mother running at me, her arms outstretched for a hug. Her red hair was cut very short; I noticed because she'd just cut it last week. Before it'd been long and braided at all times. She caught me in her strong arms, and all I could see was her rather fat shoulder digging into my face, but I could feel the tears coming from her hazel eyes, rolling off her sunburned face onto my shoulder.

"Ma, you're making a scene," I pointed out, but it came out muffled, as my mouth was covered. She, however, nodded and released me, holding me at arm's length. She looked me over fondly, and smiled.

"Going into your sixth year at Hogwarts," She blubbered, trying and failing to hide her tears. "Wow, and Tracy has already graduated, hasn't she? And Gregory? I must be getting old, my last baby going into her sixth year!" The water works flew, and I laughed.

"Ma! Calm down! First off, Greg hates it when you call him that, and so does Trace. Don't make me tell on you. Second, you're not all that old, Greg only graduated about two years ago, Trace just last year. Third, I'm not a baby!" I was still laughing, and now Ma was laughing through her tears as well.

Ma was looking me over, as if inspecting me now. She glanced at my silk-like, black curls, and shook her head. She'd never approved of my red and gold highlights. Next she seemed to look at my skin, which is very, very pale. Sometimes it looks like I'm sick. I am very small and skinny, unfortunately. I look like one of those girls who starve themselves, but it isn't my fault. I eat regularly! The problem iss, about two years ago, I'd gotten my tonsils out, and I literally didn't eat anything for about six months. Not even ice cream. The doctors had pumped me full of nutrients, but I was still in an eating disorder.

Next, her eyes lingered on my green ones. My eyes are in an almond shape, but not extremely. No one would ever confuse me for their Asian friend or something. Then she seemed to notice how short I am. Yeah, yeah, I know I'm short. Fifteen years old and I'm five foot two. Shut up.

"If only your father was still here, then I would see the train off..." Ma looked at her feet, and a bit of dread flew over me. Pa was still missing, he'd be presumed dead in about a week. Pa was the wizard in the family, other than me and my brother and sister, Greg and Trace. Everyone else had given up on him, but I refused to. From what I was concerned, until the day they found his body, cold and... Dead... I would be hopeful.

"Ma! Wake up!" Ma had been day dreaming as well, perhaps about Pa too. "You've gotta get all the way home, you know!" We lived in America, Maine, to be exact. She had to make her entire way back. For whatever reason, there is no Witchcraft and Wizardry school in America. At one point, back in the 30's, the was Witch University and The School of Snails and Puppy Dog Tails for Boys. They both went out with the depression and never came back.

"I know sweetheart," Ma said with a smile. With one last kiss and goodbye, she ran for the exit, a river of tears flowing all the way after. I know she would have come with me to the platform, had Pa been there, but she wasn't all that associated with magic. It freaked her out a little bit.

I turned to the barrier between the muggle station and the wizarding one. I grabbed Samantha the Snow Owl. She was mine, named after me, and insisted by Ma. See, my name is Samantha, but it's too girly for me. Pair it with my middle name, Melony, you'd think I'm a pink-loving makeup-wearing girly girl. So, I go by either Sammy or Sam, and if my middle name is involved, just call me Mel.

Anyway, I grabbed Samantha's cage in one hand, and my rather large trunk in the other, then ran at the pillar. I made it to the other side just as the Hogwarts Express decided to blow its whistle. I laughed, until I heard a laugh similar to mine, one I hadn't heard in years.

Shannon?

And just a little ways away, I could see my old friend. She looked exactly the same as she'd used to, only taller, and her hair was short and colored now. She looked to be about five foot eight, and her hair, usually reaching the back of her knees now at her shoulders, was brunette as ever, but now with blond highlights. She'd gotten tanner, and I could see she was wearing contacts to replace her old glasses. They were colored contacts, as he eyes used to be a nice brown, and now were a startling icy blue. She was talking to her mother, until she saw me.

"SAMMMMMMM!"

I was suddenly caught in a bear hug, taking me to the pavement. That girl had always been stronger than me, dammit. I, however, was caught in surprise. What was she doing here? Was Kerry, her little sister, here too? Why wasn't she on her way to Beauxbatons?

"Shan, you little brat! Let me up and explain things to me before I hex you to hell," I yelled into her ear, which just happened to be by my mouth. She nodded, letting me stand, and I asked all the questions on my mind.

"I got kicked out!" Shan said with a little grin. "The Headmistress got mad at me for throwing her into a lion's den. That idiotic woman wouldn't know a good joke if it threw her into an ocean filled with leeches..." She trailed off, but snapped back into explaining. I realized that Trendyce, Shan's mother, had left without another goodbye. I'd never liked Trendyce. "Yeah, Kerry's here too. She's going into her first year, so she'll be sorted at school. I already met with... Dumblebee? Oh, Dumbledore. Anyway, I got sorted over the summer, and I'm in Gryffindor. That's the same as you, right?"

I was grinning from ear to ear. Shannon and Kerry were coming to Hogwarts with me! And Shan was defiantly in my house! "Yeah, girly, I'm a Gryffie. Where's KerrBear?" Shan shrugged, grabbed her trunk, and together we went up into the train, finding an empty compartment. "I wonder where Rissa is," I thought aloud, looking out the window to the platform. Rissa was my other best friend. She, Kerry, Shan and I had met in New Mexico, until I moved back east to Maine, and the sisters had gone to Ireland.

"Speak of the Devil, and the Devil shall appear!" Rissa was standing in the doorway, leaning on the frame. The girl wasn't much taller than I, and she had orange hair that fell a bit past her ears. The little twig could fit into Kerry's clothes. She didn't try to be so small, in fact, she ate more than anyone I'd ever met, but she was just naturally tiny. Her round, dark blue eyes brought out her semi-pale skin, though she was nowhere near pale as me. She put her bag above her seat, and sat down with a grin. "Miss me, Shan?" Rissa'd seen me over the summer. Shannon hadn't seen her.

Shan attacked Rissa in the same way she'd attacked me, and we all laughed evilly. It'd been too long since we'd been together. Too bad Rissa was a Hufflepuff.

Just then, little Kerry came pouncing into the compartment. Her straight dirty-blond hair was so clean, and her innocent little eyes, the color of the grand New Mexico sky, were shining brightly. The rest of her was a miniature Shan, tan skin and a skinny kid. Except, KerrBear had a few freckles here and there. She put her bag up as well, and sat down in my lap.

"Wow! Sammy Mel Schmitt, Irene Rissa VanDyke, Shannon Andromeda Oliver, and Kerry Alexandra Oliver. All in one place, at one time. It's been years since that happened." Rissa was grinning as she spoke. "Shan, did you get sorted yet?"

"Yep. I'mma Gryffie, like Sam. Sorry, Rissy." Shan frowned, but smiled again. "But Kerry is a shoe-in for Huffle, aren't ya?" Kerry nodded excitedly, but before we could continue our conversation, we were ever so rudely interrupted.

"The Cannons suck, Moony," A tall boy with black hair and hazel eyes said as he walked into our compartment. He was muscular and slightly tanned. I knew who this was already, as Rissa probably did. James Potter, another sixth-year like Shan, Rissy, and I, and also Gryffindor. I knew who was sure to follow. Black. And, as I guessed, another tall, tan, muscular boy came in after Potter. His hair was also black, but it was longer, coming about to his shoulder, and his eyes were gray. Next was Remus, also tall, but about pale as Rissa, and not as muscly as the other two boys . His eyes were a stunning brown, and he had sandy brown hair in them. He had a book in hand. Peter was last. Small, a bit round and pudgy, and small, blue beady-like watery eyes. His teeth were pretty crooked, and he had a scared look about him. Oh, and did I mention small?

The boys all stopped once they realized we were in the compartment. James was the first to break the silence we'd made. "Er- This is our compartment. Our bags are up there and everything. What are you doing in here?"

Shannon, always with a temper, popped up. "We were in here before you, ergo, this is our compartment. Sorry boys, better be quicker next time." Kerry looked at her sister proudly, but Rissa and I busted out laughing. Shan looked confused. "What?"

I spoke up now. "Shan, these are the boys I warned you about!" At the sound that I'd been talking about them, all the Marauders looked a bit spiffed up. Well, save Peter, who still looked a bit frightened. "Oh, don't let it go into your egos!" I scolded, then looked to Shannon again to explain, but Rissa beat me.

"These guys are almost bad the with pranks as we were back at Mesa, you know, while KerryBerry here was in preschool." I nodded as she spoke, thinking back to our elementary school in New Mexico and patting the child on her head.

Shan grinned, and looked the nearest Marauder in the eye, which happened to be James. "Well, boys, sorry to break it to you, but this will be our school in a matter of minutes now that I'm with these two." She grinned once more, then smirked, and sat back down.

"So go find somewhere to sit, other than here." Kerry, since she was the small one, said this timidly, looking Black in the eye, but watching him fearfully. Black grinned. He loved screwing with first years. He withdrew his wand and started to say a hex, but I quickly moved Kerry behind me, stood, and put my wand to his throat threateningly.

"So help me Sirius, if you harm a single blond hair on that little girl's head, you'll wake up in Siberia. Do you understand me?" Remus and Peter looked a bit worried at my words, but James looked amused, as did Black. Shan and Rissa beamed at me.

"She's finally learned to make threats before taking action," Rissa said appreciatively. Remus raised an eyebrow at her, so she continued. "Last year, Sammy was threatened by Malfoy, and he got zapped. Badly. Shan and I have been trying to get this violent kid here to give her opponent a chance for years now..."

I began to laugh as Kerry jumped on my back, so I lowered my wand. "Either way, we aren't moving, so go find somewhere else."

James and Sirius exchanged grins, and shook their heads, sitting on the seat by Rissa. "No, I think we'll stay," Black said with a grin. Shan shrugged, and extracted Kerry from my back, sitting her on her lap. I sat down on my own seat, Lupin sitting near me. Peter sat on the ground, still looking frightened.

"So," James drawled with a smirk. "We have competition now, do we?"


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N Hey guys, update time! I know it's shorter, but most of this story is already written, it's chaptered and everything, and I don't want to screw with it. If my memory serves me, then the next chapter is waaay longer. Anywho. Enjoy! )**

The train ride had been... Interesting. The Marauders sitting in our compartment was a tad strange, and I caught Remus and Rissa glancing at each other a few times, but other than that, it was normal. Well, normal as it can be with me and Shan around. But, really, we four kind of just caught up as the boys yammered on and on about Quidditch (except Peter, who I couldn't help be notice was staring at Shannon's chest. Damn pervert. I wanted to hex him into oblivion).

Once we were in the Great Hall, and Rissa was with her fellow Huffies, Shan and I couldn't resist. It was time to prank someone. And by someone, I mean the Marauders. Had to let those boys this was our territory now, right? So, when the Professors weren't paying attention, we decided the boys deserved a make-over.

The first to be hit was Sirius, since he'd threatened my little Kerry. His hair was suddenly bubblegum pink, his muscles replaced with some severe flab, and every time he tried to open his mouth, he screamed, "I won't be nasty to The Lockets!" Of course, the oaf had no clue what he was saying. We did, however. That was our name, the Lockets.

You see, when we'd first met, we'd been inseparable. And, since that was the case, we decided we needed a "thing", something no one else did. So, we each had a friendship locket, given by another anonymous girl. I personally had gotten Rissa's. Each of our lockets were unique. Mine was a silver heart on a bulky silver chain. Along with it was a light blue peace sign. I have never taken it off, literally. Rissa's was star shaped, red and yellow, on a golden chain. Kerry's was shaped like a rose, the petal and stem included. It was pink and green, sweet and innocent, just like her. And Shan's was a simple golden oval on a red chain with a scarlet "S" written in cursive. Each of our lockets had a picture of us all together, when we were young, arms around each other and laughing. The other side of the locket could have whatever picture our hearts desired in it. I didn't have another in mine yet, but everyone else did. Shan's pic was another of just she and I. KerrBear's was her mother, Trendyce. I still hate that woman... Rissa's was of a moon.

I feel I need to explain Rissa's second picture. See, her dad passed away recently, and he was a werewolf. Mr. Vandyke refused to be photographed, so the best thing Rissa had to remind herself of him by was a moon. To this day, she still will stay up on full moon nights, just staring at the beauty and horribleness of the big, open moon . She says it helps with closure, but I think that's silly. She misses him, and the moon makes her think of him. She's afraid to let go, but that's just fine. She was really close to her father, even if he was gone all the time on military missions.

Anywho, back to the prank, shall we? The next boy to be hit was Potter, who was suddenly in his underwear, doing an Irish Jig on the table, while his feet turned to potatoes, and his voice got all squeaky.

Remus! Your turn! Well, first, his head was getting hit by his rather large book, and his eyes turned white. His skin went green, and he started to serenade Rissa, who looked both amused and pleased. Yep, I could totally hear wedding bells in the future.

Last was plump little Pete. We decided to go easy on the stutterer and simply have him attacked by his own two feet. It was quite a sight, watching him try to run and be hit by his foot at the same time.

Naturally, the entire hall bursted out laughing, and the Professors looked to the Slytherin table. Life is sweet.

But, all too quickly, our fun came to an end. Dumbledore reversed our spells, though I could tell he was repressing laughter himself. The Marauders looked bewildered, obviously already forgotten their "American Competition". Idiots.

Then, I heard little footsteps, and turned to watch as the first years came tumbling into the Great Hall. I picked Kerry out of the crowd, and waved to the tyke, who smiled sheepishly and looked around the room nervously. No wonder, since she was Muggle-born, this had to be fairly new to her.

Memories started to flow back to me...

"Schmitt, Samantha!" McGonagall called, and I scowled. "Sammy!" I yelled as I made my way to the wooden stool. The teacher growled something I couldn't hear, then PLOP! The hat was whispering things in my head.

"Not a bad mind, very good memory, and knack for grades, eh? I think Rowena would've been extremely happy with you in her day! Oh, but your sly too, a trait that is well known for the Slytherins! Huh, maybe not, since your shaking your head so fast I nearly fell off! Calm down girl! Okay, Slytherin is off the table, I promise. Hufflepuff might be a nice place for you, when I think about it... But, wait, there's that courage, well, better be...

GRYFFINDOR!"

I grinned excitedly as I went to my House table, Rissa cheering, still in the crowd of un-sorted first years. A seventh year boy made room for me to sit, and I don't think I could've been happier...

McGonagall was at the front of the room, giving the entire school body some speech, but I wasn't paying attention. All of a sudden, however, the sorting hat was singing it's song:

"I'm old and I'm patchy,

I'm big and scratchy,

But I can read you like a book!

I can go beyond your 'just looks'!

I will tell you where you belong,

Don't worry; You'll be in your house by the end of this song!

Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Gryffindor!

One of these houses is where you will soare!

Now place me upon your little heads,

And I will be able to tell your dread.

I'll place you correctly, and then, you'll see!

Just how happy at Hogwarts you'll be!"

(Sorry, I tried...)

So, I waited... and waited... and waited... Until they finally reached the "O's", where Kerry Oliver was. We got a few Gryffies by now, there was about ten new Slytherin, maybe five Ravenclaw, and a Huffie or two. This was it, however, Kerry's moment to shine! She walked up to the stool, and McGonagall dropped the hat on her little head. I saw it contemplate for a bit, until...

"SLYTHERIN!"

Shan jumped from her chair, and she looked mad. "What in hell do you mean Slytherin? My sister is NOT a Slytherin!" Her little outburst caused a good many pure-blood snobs to hiss profanities, but that didn't stop me. I, too, was furious. How on Earth could that little girl, so sweet and innocent, be a sneaky snake?

"I object!" I yelled, also standing from my seat. Kerry, still on her stool, giggled wildly.

"Overruled!" The sorting hat called out. "Slytherin is where the girl will stay. Go to your table. Now." Kerry stopped her giggling very abruptly, and looked to Shannon and I with her eyes pleading for us to save her.

"Wait a minute!" Shan and I screamed in unison, causing everyone in the hall to fall silent. I walked up to the hat and my little friend, Shan at my side. Rissa made a motion to stand, but a kid beside her kept her down.

"Kerry Alexandra Oliver," I started, staring at the hat, unaware that all eyes in the room were boring on me. "Has never done anything Slytherin like! She's never been sneaky, she's not sly! And she's a muggle-born. I don't think a muggle-born has ever been in Slytherin. I believe you've misjudged her!" I glared at my new-found enemy, and it seemed to glare back.

"Yeah!" Shannon added, still fuming . "I can barely call her a Loc-" She was abruptly stopped by my hand clamping over her mouth. If those Marauders figured out who the Lockets were, they'd come after us for sure. Shan seemed to understand this, and nodded.

"SHE GOES TO SLYTHERIN!" The hat called out angrily. McGonagall suddenly ushered Kerry to her new table, where kids looked ready to pick on her. I growled as Professor Slughorn escorted me to my own table, as the rest of the sorting went on smoothly. I was boiling underneath my skin. This wasn't over, or my name wasn't Samantha Melony Schmitt.


	3. Chapter 3

"GRYFFINDORS! THIS WAY," A red-headed girl yelled out, and walked out of the Great Hall. One of the Marauders, Lupin, followed her. Those two were the sixth-year Prefects, apparently. Most of our house followed, but Shannon held me back.

"We need to talk to head master Dumbledee," She told me matter-of-factly, and looked around for him.

"Dumbledore, smart one, his name is Dumbledore." I rolled my eyes, and sighed. I didn't see our Professor anywhere. I was willing to bet that he had already retired to his office. Too bad for me, I had no clue where his office was. I voiced these thoughts, and Shannon frowned.

"But we've got to get my little sister out of Slytherin. They'll eat her alive!" She looked a bit scared for the kid, but I knew Kerry could hold on her own. I smiled at Rissa as she bid us a good night, and headed up with the Hufflepuffs.

"Shan, we'll talk to him in the morning," I started, but she simply put a hand over my mouth, shook her head, and pulled me down some random corridor. We walked for Merlin knows how long, until I was convinced even I was lost. Since Shannon had never been here, I knew she had no clue where she was going.

"Hey!" Shan growled as I bit her fingers, which had still been over my mouth. I shrugged, and sat down by the wall.

"Hey nothing," I mumbled angrily. "You've gotten us lost! I don't even know where we are! We could've easily gotten directions in the morning." I sighed and ran a hand through my black locks, pulling out a golden piece of hair in the process. I stood once more, and started to pull Shan in the direction I thought the Gryffindor tower might be, but bumped into something. I fell back, crashing into Shannon, and then the wall. She swore, and I rubbed my head. The crazy part was, when I looked up, there was nothing for us to have run into.

"Sammy!" Shan exclaimed irritatedly. "What was that for?" She rubbed her head and sat up, glaring daggers at me.

"I-nothing," I said quickly, deciding Shan might think I was a bit crazy if I told her I bumped into something that wasn't there. "We might as well stay here, you know. Even if we were to find our tower, we don't know the password."

"Password?" Shannon inquired, finally sounding interested in something other than yelling at a hat.

"In order to enter our tower, we've got to give the Fat Lady the current password, which she changes quite often. 'The Fat Lady' is the portrait that is the door." I explained it quickly, and even though she was nodding, I was pretty sure Shan didn't get it. She didn't get a lot of things when I spoke quickly. I should learn not to do that.

Shannon sighed and nodded, and she lay back, slowly drifting to sleep in the hallway.

'Where's Filch when you need him?' I questioned in my thoughts. I wasn't tired, so I was left to think. I hate it when that happens. I tend to think about way too random things, like a word will randomly pop into my head, and I'll have a whole debate about it. My debate over whether a tomato is a fruit or vegetable was interrupted by light footsteps. I looked to the corner and found Potter and Black, and groaned slighlty. I nudged the girl beside me, and upon seeing two Gryffindors, she popped up.

"Thank God!" She exclaimed. "Would you mind telling us where the hell we are?"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Welcome," James said cheekily.

Needless to say, Shan was ticked. She was tired and irate. I've learned not to be sarcastic around this type of Shannon.

If you'd blinked, then you would have missed Shannon pushing two men, both much bigger than her, up against the wall and threatening them with her wand. Of course, I had to blink, just at that moment. Grr.

Shannon was grinning from one ear to the next. "Oh, Sam?" She drawled, calling me from a debate centered around ducks.

"Hmmm?"

"Would you be willing to come and help me with these two?"

I stood up, seeming bored, but in a flash, I was beside my friend, holding my wand (Elm wood, 11 inches with otter hair and phoenix tears) to Black's throat. It was at that time I realized that he was smiling. "What?" I asked irritably. "You're against the wall, a wand to your throat. What in the world is so hilarious?"

Black nodded towards Shannon, and I turned to see her staring at Potter. In a dreamy manner. "Oh, good God," I muttered under my breath, which caused Black to go on another laughing rant. Shan liked Potter now? Damn it. How the hell that'd happened, I still haven't figured out. I pressed my wand closer to Sirius' throat, and growled. "Shut. Up. And tell me two things: One, where is the Common Room? Two, what's the password?"

"Now, explain to me why I would even consider doing either of those-" Black started, but his eyes landed on my locket. The gray orbs darted to Shan's neck, and found hers as well. I groaned and hid it underneath my robes, but it didn't matter. Two and two were adding up in his head, and the Marauders weren't idiots.

"You? You two were the ones that hexed us at supper?" I groaned again, and persisted my case, though Shan and James were now bickering beside me.

"Why on earth would you think that, Black?"

"You're both wearing lockets."

"Lots of girls wear lockets."

"You're avoiding the question."

"Fine, no, we didn't."

"Um, yes, they did." James spoke up, and I shot a glare at my friend, who looked to the ground guiltily.

"Whatever!" I exclaimed, annoyed. "I just want to get up to bed! Where is the damn Gryffindor Tower, and what's the freaking password?"

James glanced at his expensive-looking watch, and sighed. "It's too late now anyway, Padfoot. Listen, ladies, let us go, and we'll lead you to the tower, alright?" Shannon immediately nodded, letting the boy go. I simply let go of Black to smack her upside her head.

"Lead the way," I muttered.

It took about a half hour to make our way back to the tower. That gave Shannon plenty of time to ogle at her new piece of eye-candy, and Black plenty of time to harass me.

"Why were you two down here?" "What's with the glaring?" "What did we do to you to make you angry at supper?" "Aren't you the girl we sat with on the train?"

But, though I was very tempted to hex the moron into oblivion, I stayed quiet until we reached the Gryffie tower.

"Pigs Feet," James muttered as the Fat Lady swung open, to reveal the roaring fire and the gold and red of the Gryffindor common room. The Common Room was, is, and always will be, my favorite place. Ever. It's so inviting and comforting, it makes me just wanna curl up and fall asleep, even though it's supposed to make me wanna do homework.

"Well, I'm beat. Thanks boys." Shannon yawned and started up to the boys' dormitory. Sirius opened his big mouth to correct her, but I smacked my little hand over his lips. That was rewarded with a big ole' lick, but it didn't bother me. Fairly soon, the stairs turned to a slide, knocking Shan into the ground. I scowled and picked my friend up by her ear.

"This way, smarty," I muttered, taking her up to our room.

-x-x-x-

_I walked through the big house, feeling a tad of scaredicatness pulse throughout my veins. The entire place had a cold feel to it, even though I was sure it was at least eighty degrees (Fahrenheit, of course). A chill ran down my spine as the lights began to dim. I wanted to whimper, but I couldn't give myself away. I took in slow breaths, keeping all thoughts at bay. I didn't want to ponder the location I was at, who was here and, more importantly, who wasn't. I'd lose it if I were to think of any of that._

_Suddenly, there were loud, rapid footsteps, coming towards me. The entire room was black as pitch now, and I couldn't tell where to run. I felt the tiny bit of exhilaration that I'd had turn to a biting fear, a fear that made my head spin. I heard a sinister laugh, and ran for it, hoping desperately I was headed in the right direction._

_I was wrong._

_Smack! I ran right into the man from whom I was running, and I felt his large hands wrap around my wrists. His feet were now on top of mine, and I couldn't move. I knew better than to scream; No one would hear me, and it would only anger him. _

_"So, Laura, we meet again?" The man whispers in my ear, and I jump. I hadn't known his face was so close. I heard him chuckle at my alarm. "Yes, I believe we do. You do realize that I am still a bit angry with you, Laura? It wasn't nice to leave me behind in the artic."_

_"I'm not Laura," I said weakly, for what seemed like the thousandth time. "And I'm not you wife. Let me go."_

_More chuckling, and his hands tightened their grip on my tiny wrists. "Oh, Laura, you amuse me so. Of course you are my wife. You have been for over five years. Except you keep running from me." I felt a kiss land on my neck, and I struggled harder. This man was a lunatic. Whatever problems he'd had with his wife wasn't my business! Why did he insist I was some woman named Laura?_

_"Tsk, tsk, sweetheart. I'd be nicer if I were you. Like I have mentioned, I'm still a bit peeved at you. And I don't think I am the type of person who you would want to seriously anger." I suddenly felt something cool against my forearm, something that made me shiver violently, which was only responded with another kiss to the neck._

_He had a knife._

_I thrashed against his hold on me, I screamed and yelled and tried to kick. Like I'd feared, this only angered the man._

_"Laura!" The man boomed, pushing me against the wall. "Stop it, my dear! I won't harm you, not if you do as I say!" I simply screamed some more, and shook violently with fear. "LAURA!" The man yelled over me, and I felt tears spilling down my cheek._

_"I'm not Laura."_

_I suddenly felt a release of his hold, and I sank to the ground, hands around my knees. I felt the man sitting next to me. His hand reached out for mine, and I scooted away. He followed, however, and whispered to me. "Yes, my doll, yes you are my Laura. You must be, I swear you are! You look just like my Laura, you sound exactly like her. You are my Laura, you simply don't remember."_

_I started to cry once more. "No, no I'm not! My name is not Laura! My name is Samantha!" I buried my head in my knees, fearing what would become of my life._

_"I know you are not Laura." And the knife slashed at me, it cut me over and over again, it hurt me and it brought me near to death. I screamed out in pain, but the man simply laughed, he laughed at me._

_"Pleasant dreams, my Laura," He called as the lights in the hall came on, and my vision went black._

-x-x-x-

I awoke the next morning, covered in a sheen of sweat. I found my eyes red and puffy, and I realized I'd been crying. I frowned, and hopped through a warm shower, washing my hair and body, since both were wet with tears and perspiration. I dressed in my Hogwarts robes, tied my curls in a ponytail with a golden ribbon, and threw on my black tennis shoes. I smiled at myself in the mirror, despite my recent fright.

I heard Shan roll over in her four-poster, and I realized it was only six a.m. Dang. I looked over the few other girls in the room, the two Shannon and I shared with. One girl was named Yamin. She was Indian, and very pretty. Her skin was olive-toned; had not a blemish in sight, and her eyes were a beautiful shade of gold. Her long, black hair reached to the floor, and it was always braided. She was the tallest girl I'd ever meet, since she was only four inches away from seven feet, and she was still growing. I was always confused about why she didn't have a boyfriend. I'd asked once, and she'd said that she had an arranged marriage awaiting the day she turned seventeen.

Cooper also shared a room with us, and that irked me to no end. Cooper was the type of girl who only hung out with people she found 'worthy'. Her blond hair ended about at her small waist, and her tanned skin was soft and pretty. Her snobby face held ugly, throw-up green eyes and sharp features. But, despite her yucky outlook on the world and her icky eyes, Cooper was dating Sirius Black. Apparently, she had a 'mega-hot' body. Whatever.

Shannon awoke then, quite groggily, and she showered, dressed, and bushed her short hair, simply letting it hang. My suspicions were confirmed when she put in some contacts. Together, we said good bye to Yamin, who was just waking up, grabbed our bags, and headed down to the Great Hall.

I'd barely sat down when McGonagall handed me my schedule:

Monday, Wednesday, Friday:

Double Potions.

Free Hour.

Transfiguration.

Herbology.

Double Charms.

Free Hour.

Tuesday, Thursday:

Free Hour.

Free Hour.

Astronomy.

Double Defense Against the Dark Arts.

History of Magick.

Double Care of Magickal Creatues.

Sounded pretty good to me.


End file.
